Lo que es mío
by Flames to Dust
Summary: En la búsqueda de un momento para uno mismo puedes encontrarte con alguien que vaya hacia ahí... entonces, ¿qué hacer? ¿ir juntos o hacerlo por separado?


**Lo que es mío**

Palabras. Las hablas… las escribes. Siempre las mismas pero que pueden cambiar su significado dependiendo del momento o donde sean puestas.

Libros.

Durante toda su vida había leído libros pero por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender este que tenía en sus manos le resultaba de lo más interesante y tenía atrapada toda su atención. Sabía que aunque quisiera no podría dejar de leerlo hasta que lo hubiera terminado. Lo malo era que, a pesar de que ahora tenían un barco más grande, el Sunny seguía resultando demasiado pequeño para contener a los Mugiwara. Incluso pensaba que si tuvieran un barco tan grande como una shima sus nakama acabarían por reducirlo al tamaño de un bote en lo que a privacidad se refería.

Únicamente buscaba un poco de paz y tranquilidad para poder leer el libro pero por un motivo u otro estaba resultando imposible. Y cuando creía que la situación no podía empeorar fue el momento elegido por Usopp y Franky para comprobar el estado de los cañones. Y ahí el motivo por la compra de toda aquella exagerada cantidad de cola.

Disparos de prueba.

Y allí fueron la mayoría de los Mugiwara… por supuesto que ninguna de las mecchen fue a presenciar el espectáculo. Casi parecía un acto privado para los tíos pero la verdad era que ni Nami ni Robin tenían mucho interés en el asunto. Ambas preferían estar ocupadas en sus propios asuntos. Asuntos que diferían tanto como lo hacían con los de los chicos.

Todo aquello logró que perdiera la parte que estaba leyendo y no pudo evitar un gesto de protesta del que nadie fue testigo… uno: porque una explosión lo había amordazado, y dos: porque se encontraba en una parte de la cubierta por donde nadie pasaría durante estos momentos. Por eso mismo había sido elegido con la idea de pasar un momento de tranquilidad pero parecía ser que se había equivocado.

Debía encontrar otro lugar si quería poder seguir con la lectura de tan interesante libro. Por lo menos un par de capítulos más antes de que fuera hora de la gohan. A esas horas ya resultaría imposible concentrarse en la lectura con el alboroto que se iba a montar. Un jaleo que dejaría las pruebas balísticas como el canto de un ruiseñor.

Pensando en lo que estaban haciendo cada uno de sus nakama llegó a la conclusión de que la sala del acuario estaría vacía. Era perfecto para sus propósitos. Un lugar apacible y de una tranquilidad que ayudaría sin problemas a sumergirse en su lectura sin mayores problemas. Con esta idea en mente se puso en camino.

_…_

_Genial._

Y con qué rapidez pueden cambiarse las prioridades de la gente en un instante.

Ante ella se encontró con Zoro que, por lo que podía verse en su rostro, no parecía muy contento por ello. Por supuesto que hoy en día la relación entre los dos era abismalmente diferente a la que tuvieron cuando se había unido a los Mugiwara tras la derrota de "Baroque Works". Pero eso no quería decir nada pues era obvio que Zoro era muy suyo cuando se trata de iniciar cualquier tipo de relación. No solamente se fija en lo que pueda ver u oír, sino que se deja guiar por su instinto con gran acierto.

-¿Podemos hablar, kenshi-san?- la pregunta de Robin pareció coger con la guardia baja a Zoro que la miró entre sorprendido y una pequeña cantidad de curiosidad que, tal vez, fuera suficiente para que aceptase su propuesta. Así lo esperaba Robin, pero lo único que logró de Zoro fue una ceja arqueada como preguntándole de qué iba todo esto. "Me gustaría conocer algo más de ti. Si no es mucha molestia, por supuesto."

Zoro no sabía como tomarse aquello. Realmente Robin no dejaba de sorprenderle cada vez que se encontraban y, mucho más, si intercambiaban algunas palabras entre ellos. Aunque eso no quería decir que estaba abierto a dejar cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo porque a ella, de pronto, le apeteciera charlar.

_…_

-¿Y por qué no vas a hablar con los demás? Ahora mismo estoy ocupado-. La voz de Zoro ya no sonaba hiriente cuando hablaba con ella pero, en algunos momentos como este, sonaba como si se acabasen por conocer y no tenía mucho trato con ella. Lo que en parte era cierto pues Robin siempre se había mantenido muy celosa de su intimidad pero también no podía negar que las pocas conversaciones mantenidas con Zoro había sido muy interesantes para su gusto. -Seguro que estarán encantados de contarte de todo.

Por algún motivo aquello logró que Robin le sonriera como si ya hubiera esperado esta contestación por su parte. Como siempre iba bastantes pasos por delante de él.

-Pero ya he hablado con los demás, kenshi-san-. La manera en que decía el apodo, que ella misma le había otorgado, le provocaba la misma sensación que desde el primer momento en que se lo había dicho.

Deseo.

-Y debo decir que algunas partes han sido muy interesantes y reveladoras-. El que no apartase sus intensos ojos azules de Zoro le estaba haciendo temer, con gran seguridad, que algunas de esas partes fueron referidas a él. Lo malo es que no sabía si le gustaría conocer de qué se trataba. -Pero otras, aunque interesantes como toda buena historia, resultaban algo difícil de asumirlas.

-¿Me estás diciendo qué has hablado con todos?- Robin le respondió con una sonrisa. -Te compadezco por lo que tuviste que sufrir con Usopp.

Aquello logró hacerla reír como Zoro había supuesto que lo haría… pero, ¿cómo era posible para él saberlo? Pues, a pesar de todas sus precauciones, no pudo evitar mantener constantes contactos con ella y, poco a poco, empezar a comprenderla. A ella y a su manera de ser. No sabía el momento exacto cuando empezó a ver las acciones de Robin antes de que estas tuvieran lugar, pues no podía decirse que pasasen mucho tiempo juntos. Y a pesar de ello Zoro se fue quedando con cada una de sus palabras y acciones. Comentarios y… miradas, y… sonrisas… No había duda de que Robin se había hecho un hueco muy importante en la vida, y corazón, de Zoro; pero aún así no se daba completamente por aludido y seguía intentando mantener una distancia entre ellos.

No obstante lo primero eran nakama.

_… pero eso solamente lo estás pensando tú… a Robin no le has preguntado nada y no puedes conocer su opinión… ¿y qué crees que pueda responderte? Mira para ella y dime seriamente que alguien tan asombrosa como Robin pudiera querer tener algo con un baka como tú…_

-Pero con la verdad por delante…- Robin parecía estar fijándose de que nadie les estuviera escuchando antes de continuar con una sonrisa en su rostro. -… resultó mucho más costoso escuchar a kukku-san.

Ahora fue el turno de Zoro para reírse.

Robin no apartaba su mirada del rostro sonriente de Zoro y ambos no se podían evitar preguntar cómo habían llegado hasta aquí. ¿Cómo se podían conocer de esa manera y a pesar de todo mantenerse a distancia? Pero sobre todo, ¿por qué se mantenían lejos el uno del otro si podían ver que se buscaban con gran necesidad?

-Y ahora solamente te falto yo para terminar de marcar todas tus muescas-. Si antes la idea de tener que pasar un rato a solas con Robin le podría haber resultado únicamente una posibilidad de poder desenmascararla como la persona de la que no podían fiarse, ahora mismo pasar un rato y ¡¡a solas!! era un sueño hecho realidad.

_Pero los sueños únicamente ocurren cuando dormimos y ahora estás despierto._

-Una forma de decirlo, kenshi-san-. La figura de Robin, de pie ante Zoro, se alzaba como la representación de un ideal. Pero en su caso era de una colección de ideales. Uruwashii no risouteki. Eigo no risouteki. Zenbi no risouteki. -¿Entonces podemos quedar para charlar un poco durante estas horas que faltan para la gohan, kenshi-san?

**¡¡¡BOOOOMMM!!!**

El sonido del cañonazo devolvió a Zoro a su 'realidad'. Una realidad donde alguien como Nico Robin seguiría mirándole pero no viendo nada más que un simple kenshi… Su nakama.

_Y nada más._

-La verdad es que tengo cosas que hacer así que lo mejor será que lo dejemos para otro momento-. Sin dejarle posibilidad para que le pudiera preguntar cuando podría ser ese momento, Zoro se alejó de ella con un paso apurado que desde ciertos ángulos podría llegar a la conclusión de que huía de Robin.

Para Robin lo sucedido no había sido una sorpresa pues, conociendo a Zoro como lo hacía, la sorpresa habría sido que hubiera aceptado su petición. Por ahora tendría que agarrarse a ese 'otro momento' con el que la había despachado. A pesar de lo sucedido en el rostro de Robin una extraña sonrisa hizo aparición mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar al que se encaminaba antes de encontrarse con Zoro.

¿Una sonrisa victoriosa?

Tras aquel encuentro decidió que lo mejor era volver su atención en el libro que estaba leyendo y evitar pensar en esa persona que se había instalado sin avisar en su corazón y no parecía que hubiera manera alguna de lograr que se fuera. Tenía que admitir que se quedaría ahí hasta el final de su vida, y si hubiera un más allá entonces le seguiría acompañando hasta allí.

**¡¡¡BOOOOMMM!!!**

Una vez más el acuario tenía una nueva colección de peces que vino a sustituir la anterior que desapareció por culpa de introducir a un depredador camuflado como un inocente pez de colores extravagantes.

Sentándose en una zona desde donde pudiera observar si alguien entrase en la sala pero que, a pesar de todo, no fuera capaz de ver que había alguien más hasta que hubiera sido identificado. La verdad era que con el jaleo que siempre iban montando aquellos no había necesidad de todo esto pero siempre era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Cuando volvió a centrar toda su atención en aquellas páginas que abrían mundos nunca antes vistos era como si el mundo que existía a su alrededor desapareciera incapaz de soportar la comparación que se realizaría entre los dos.

A pesar de llevar leído más de la mitad del libro aún no era capaz de entender la fascinación que le provocaba y como hacía que aumentaran las ganas por continuar su lectura hasta que hubiera terminado la última palabra allí escrita. Si, era algo que jamás le había sucedido pero a pesar de todo le resultaba imposible centrarse en una absorbente totalidad en el libro, pues no había manera para lograr que su mente pudiera alejarse mucho del mundo en el que existía aquella persona que, a pesar de todas sus acciones, no podía dejar de querer.

_De amar._

A pesar de todos esos pensamientos dándole vueltas a la cabeza pudo escuchar como los gritos de sus nakama pasaron de pedir más cañonazos a intentar capturar algún tipo de pez o criatura marina que cometió la imprudencia de pasar por delante de ellos. Eso significaba que pronto su atención vendría al acuario y su paz se habría perdido otra vez. Era como si se le impidiese poder disfrutar de ese libro.

_Ni que estuviera maldito._

Ahora tenía que buscarse otro lugar en donde intentar terminar su lectura pero fue incapaz de dar un solo paso cuando notó que algo le faltaba. No había ninguna duda de que ese libro absorbía una gran parte de su atención pero de ahí a que no se hubiera dado cuenta de esto era decir mucho.

-No es posible- Lo primero que hizo fue examinar la sala en la que se encontraba por si acaso había sido cosa suya. Lo malo era que allí no había muchos sitios en donde podría habérselos dejado olvidado sin querer. Y como pensaba así fue. Allí no estaban. -No es posible-. Repitió para si, aunque ahora su tono de voz ya no era tan sorprendido como antes sino que se trataba más bien de su tono de voz que usaba cuando su confianza había sido burlada.

-¡No pudo ser nadie más!- su voz tajante y segura no dejaba lugar a ninguna duda de que esa era la única respuesta a lo sucedido. No podía creerse como no se había dado cuenta en el momento en que ocurrió. Para eso servía el estar koikomoru, para cegarle sus sentidos.

Saliendo de la sala del acuario recorrió el Sunny buscando por todos los lugares en donde normalmente siempre se encuentra. Pero esta vez no fue así.

Ni en popa. Ni en proa. Ni a babor. Ni a estribor.

No estaba en la cocina… como tampoco lo estaba en el baño. Esto último habría sido demasiado de haberse encontrado ahí esperando a que llegase. Habría sido típico.

El único lugar donde no había mirado era el último que se le había pasado por la cabeza pues era demasiado obvio y sencillo para que pudiera estar allí. Entonces no pudo evitar pensar en que así funcionaba esa mente maliciosa.

Ignorando al resto de sus nakama, que hacían exactamente lo mismo al encontrarse suficientemente entretenidos en sus propios asuntos para estar pendientes de los de los demás. Además, tampoco era que resultase ser una cosa extraña lo que había sucedido. Un poco si, pero al nivel de los Mugiwara.

Subiendo por las cuerdas que llevaban hasta el puesto de vigía, tomado por Zoro como su propio camarote y lugar de entrenamiento, iba desarrollando su plan de acción para cuando se encontrase en el interior con la persona que estaba buscando. No sabía por qué habría elegido ese lugar pues ahí no tendría escapatoria.

_La verdad es que no importa que la hubiera porque no le dejaría oportunidad de usarla._

Mientras se acercaba al puesto de vigía empezó a poder escuchar los sonidos realizados por aquella persona. Sonidos de entrenamiento. Podía notarse el esfuerzo realizado por la fuerte respiración que se escuchaba y el olor a sudor que impregnaba el ambiente. A diferencia de lo que podría parecer a primeras, ese olor no le resultaba para nada desagradable… incluso podía decirse que le estaba provocando cierta excitación.

Finalmente llegó arriba y entró sin llamar 'a la puerta' pues no estaba aquí por placer sino para recuperar lo que le había sustraído. Y de ninguna manera se iba a marchar sin tenerlo de vuelta.

Lo que vio allí dentro consiguió hacerle olvidar el motivo por el que había venido, y eso a pesar de estar viendo de primera mano lo que le quitó en sus manos. Pero era inútil, su mente no podía dejar de admirar aquel cuerpo, tal como había supuesto, todo sudoroso por el trabajo que estaba realizando.

_¿Es qué no puedes comportarte?_- se preguntó mientras sus ojos recorrían las gotas de sudor que bañaban aquel rostro tan bello. _'A veces hay momentos en que eso es pedir mucho para una persona._

Los gráciles movimientos de aquel cuerpo eran como si fueran pura poesía en movimiento y le hizo recordar algunos de los poemas que había estado leyendo. Ciertamente algunas palabras parecían haber tomado cuerpo ante sus ojos. Y menudo cuerpo llegaron a elegir.

La combinación era única y demasiado para soportarla sin verse afectado por tanta karei. Una kajin y katana, no es extraño que Zoro no pudiera quitar los ojos de Robin y mucho menos que lo fuera a ser capaz ahora.

Un top de deporte y unos shorts ajustados era la única vestimenta que llevaba puesta Robin para su 'entrenamiento' y la verdad era que no necesitaba mucho más para lograr su propósito.

Sus movimientos eran precisos y no perdía el tiempo realizando alguno que pudiera resultar innecesario. Sus músculos parecían seguir el ritmo de una canción que únicamente podría escuchar ella pero que, poco a poco, Zoro empezaba a poder sentir su compás. La flexibilidad de sus largas piernas y las posiciones que adoptaba al agacharse o bajar su centro de gravedad lograban marcar sus muslos y sus prietas nalgas en aquel short que parecía pintado sobre su piel de lo ajustado que estaba.

Sabias gotas de sudor se deslizaban por sus mejillas para recorrer su esbelto cuello antes de profundizar entre sus generosos pechos. Su vientre temblaba ligeramente por la tensión que acumulaba el trabajo que estaba realizando. Aquel diminuto ombligo parece ejercer una atracción irresistible.

Sin darse cuenta Zoro empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Robin, la cual en un movimiento de espaldas a él se agachó doblando su rodilla derecha mientras la pierna izquierda la estiraba todo lo posible hacia esa misma dirección. Esa postura marcaba de manera insoportable su trasero ajustado en aquel short mientras sus brazos adoptaban una postura simétrica a la de sus piernas manteniendo la katana siguiendo el camino mostrado por su pierna y brazo estirados.

_¿Katana?_- Zoro no necesitaba siquiera verla para saber de que katana se trataba pues formaba parte de él. -_¡¡Wadou Ichimonji!!_

Hasta aquí se había llegado el espectáculo y, a su pesar, tendría que dejarle muy claro a Robin que **nadie** puede cogerle sus katana así por las buenas sin ni siquiera pedirle permiso.

-Oi, Robin-. La voz de Zoro no estaba para bromas de ningún tipo por la gravedad de la situación, aunque para ello tenía que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por mirar únicamente a la cabeza a Robin… por lo menos cuando estuvieran cara a cara podría hablarle mientras se deleitase con sus preciosos ojos azules. -¡¿Se puede saber por qué me has cogido mis katana sin permiso?!- no pudo evitar dejarle ver que si se lo hubiera preguntado era bastante probable que se las hubiera prestado. Incluso podría haberle ayudado en su entrenamiento… Y no, no era por estar cerca de ella mientras llevase esa minúscula ropa totalmente empapada de sudor, en parte, sino porque tenía que manejar con cuidado a Sandai Kitetsu.

Con una muestra de su perpetua calma Robin se volvió hacia Zoro y para sorpresa de este vio que le estaba sonriendo mientras levantaba su ceja izquierda en un claro gesto interrogante. Entre esa actitud y el movimiento de su pecho por culpa de su trabajada respiración Zoro se encontraba totalmente perdido ante ella.

-¿Es qué en verdad no está bien el coger lo que uno quiere en ciertos momentos sin tener que pedir permiso, kenshi-san?- si la pregunta en si ya sonaba irritante el hecho de usar su tono de voz más condescendiente, y que únicamente parecía usar con él, lo hacía aún peor y más humillante.

_Por esto mismo me dan tantas ganas de rebanarla en trozos tan a menudo, casi la misma cantidad de veces en que piensa en besarla y no dejarla alejarse de mi lado._

-¡¡¿¡DÓNDE SE HA VISTO QUE ALGO ASÍ ESTUVIERA BIEN!?!!- le gritó Zoro incapaz de soportar ese tono de voz. Y porque era más fácil soportar estar ante ella mientras iba vestida, o debería decirse casi desnuda, si su mente se encontrase centrada en algo que no fuera Robin. Y no había nada mejor que cabrearse un poco para liberar la tensión que sentía en estos momentos.

-Supongo que debes tener razón, kenshi-san-. Pero por el tono de su voz la cuestión no parecía zanjada del todo. Lo que parecía era que tenía un as bajo la manga, aunque de manera figurativa pues con esa ropa no podía esconder nada. -Así que, ¿me vas a devolver mi libro o me lo vas a pedir de manera educada?

_¡¡LO SABÍA!!… Pues si lo sabías habérmelo dicho, baka._

Zoro sacó el libro que tenía escondido en su haramaki. No podía creerse que se había metido en un jaleo tan absurdo por culpa de un simple libro de poesía… pero es que este libro…

_… este libro ya lo había leído hace mucho tiempo…_

Por supuesto que al ser cogido en tan mala postura, gritándole por haberle cogido sus katana, cuando, en verdad, simplemente le estaba dando una lección sobre la propiedad, las ganas de leer el libro se le habían pasado. De lo que es capaz le vergüenza.

Zoro observó el libro por última vez antes de ofrecérselo de vuelta a Robin. Por el gesto de la cara de la morena, no parecía que se esperase la devolución del libro… o que se lo devolviera tan fácilmente.

Cuando pensó que Robin iba a coger el libro, simplemente se volvió para coger una toalla que le ofrecía un 'brazo fleur' para secarse el sudor de su cuerpo. Si esto era una especie de castigo por su parte, Zoro no podía pensar en algo más cruel que hacerle.

-¿Por qué no me pediste el libro si te apetecía leerlo, kenshi-san?- el interés de Robin siempre ganaba en sus muchos combates internos. Y si estos se refieren a Zoro pues el resultado de las peleas era sobradamente conocido. –No habría tenido ningún problema en prestártelo-. Zoro podía ignorarla, coger sus katana y dejarle el libro antes de marcharse pero, en su lugar, se encontraba absorto en la escena que acontecía ante sus atónitos ojos. –Solamente debiste preguntarme.

_Solamente se está secando el sudor… ¡Tú lo haces todos los días!… deja de darle una importancia que no tiene al hecho de que lo esté haciendo solo para tus ojos_.

Pero le resultaba ridículo compararse a él cuando se limpia el sudor de su cuerpo con Robin limpiándose el suyo. Él nunca lo había hecho de una manera tan **provocativa** y **sensual**. Si Robin normalmente ya transpiraba puro **erotismo**, en estos momentos era la confirmación de los más ardientes deseos que pudieran tener sobre las onna en cualquier parte del mundo.

-¿Qué importa?- Zoro intentó mantener la compostura lo mejor que podía. –Tú estabas ocupada con algún otro libro mientras ese ero-kukku se encontraba babeando a tu alrededor. De ninguna manera te iba a sudar delante de ese baka, así que decidí que lo podría leer antes de que pudieras darte cuenta.

La sonrisa de Robin nunca le auguraba una buena salida a Zoro y la que podía ver en aquellos apetecibles labios gritaban ¡¡PELIGRO!!

-¿Te avergüenza el que te guste leer poesía, kenshi-san?-. Por la mirada seria de Zoro sabía que no le gustaría que Sanji lo supiera.

Lanzando la toalla a un lado, cerca de las ventanas, recogió las tres katana usando sus 'brazos fleur' y se acercó hasta Zoro. Todo sin dejar de sonreír de aquella manera tan particular.

-Pensé que no te gustaban las armas-. Intentó cambiar de tema Zoro pero, por desgracia para él, todo estaba relacionado por Robin.

-Lo que no me gusta es que apunten con ellas-. Con un rápido movimiento desenvainó las katana y cogió como rehén al cuello de Zoro. Yubashiri y Sandai Kitetsu a ambos lados preparadas para cortarlo mientras Wadou Ichimonji tenía la punta justo sobre la nuez.- No es una sensación muy agradable, ¿verdad?

Zoro se encogió de hombros.

-Te equivocas a quién preguntar. Soy un kengou, el que me apunten con katana, espadas, armas de fuego o cualquier otra es normal para mí-. Zoro puso el libro ante Robin para que lo cogiera. Ella no parecía verlo.-Aunque puedo entender que otros puedan tener ese tipo de reacciones.

Robin envainó las katana y se acercó todo lo posible a Zoro que tuvo que retirar su brazo viendo que ella no pensaba coger el libro, por ahora.

-Todo y todos tienen su lugar en este mundo, kenshi-san. Y la vida es un viaje en el que intentas por todos los medios posibles encontrarlo-. Mientras le hablaba le fue colocando las katana en el haramaki.-Pero, ¿y si encuentras parte de ese lugar pero no se te permite estar?-. El rostro de Robin apenas se separaba unos centímetros del de Zoro.- ¿Qué es lo que harías tú, kenshi-san?

-Justamente lo que estoy haciendo en pos de conseguir realizar mi sueño-. La mirada de Zoro fija en aquellos dos ojos que lo observaban con gran interés.-Ser el mejor kengou del mundo es mi sueño e incluso podrías llamarlo ambición pero, la verdad, es que se trata de algo que siento que forma parte de mi mismo. Es por eso que no puedo morir hasta haber logrado que el mundo se de cuenta de que yo soy el mejor… porque es algo mío.

Robin deslizó su mano por el brazo de Zoro descendiendo hasta llegar a su mano en donde tenía sujeto el libro de poemas. El libro de poemas de Robin que él le había cogido porque lo necesitaba, porque era algo que formaba parte de él en algún sentido.

-Entonces está bien si lo que hacemos es porque buscamos algo que es nuestro y de nadie más, ¿es eso, kenshi-san?

Zoro sabía por aquel tono que Robin estaba hablándole en varios niveles de los que el obvio sentido de las palabras no era lo más importante de lo que le quería decir. Pero por supuesto esto es algo en lo que pensó al día siguiente al despertarse acompañado…

-Si es tuyo entonces nadie tiene el derecho de impedirte que lo obtengas.

Ahora sus manos ascendían por el cuerpo de Zoro, sus tensados abdominales cuando sintieron el contacto de aquellos dedos a través de la tela de su camiseta, pasando por su torso en los que su pecho esculpido sacó una media sonrisa devastadora en los labios de Robin. Finalmente sus manos se cruzaron en el cuello de Zoro entrelazando sus dedos para impedir cualquier posible intento de huída para que Robin no pudiera conseguirle pues, como bien le había dicho antes Zoro…

-Y si quiero lo que es mío ahora mismo-, el cuerpo medio desnudo, ¿o habría que decir 8/10 partes desnudo?, de Robin se pegó al duro y tenso de Zoro que poco a poco fue aceptando aquellas llamaradas que provenían de ella y que iban a conseguir prenderle fuego con la intención de consumirle.- ¿alguien se atrevería a negármelo, kenshi-san?

Y aquí llegó la pregunta de los cien millones de berries.

-Si es tuyo simplemente debes cogerlo, Robin-. Los nervios en su voz estaban convirtiendo al peligroso kaizoku-kari en un ser humano. A ella le gustaban ambos.-Pero debes estar segura de que no te estés equivocando porque si no es tuyo… estarías robando algo que le pertenece a alguien.

La sonrisa de Robin no podía ser más entusiasta y feliz, algo de lo que Zoro pudo ser testigo hasta que ella acercó su rostro hacia el suyo impidiéndole seguir viendo aquella sonrisa pero, a cambio, si pudo sentir los labios de Robin besando a los suyos.

Sus seppun profundizaban al ritmo marcado por sus lenguas hambrientas por el húmedo contacto del interior de sus bocas… pero cuando Zoro quiso abrazar a Robin para sentir todo su cuerpo recordó que tenía aquel libro en su mano y no pretendía clavárselo en la espalda… por lo menos no el libro.

Sintiendo sus dudas Robin tomó parte en el asunto y les liberó de cualquier impedimento que quisiera meterse en medio de ellos. 'Brazos fleur' cogieron no solamente el libro sino que también se le llevaron, una vez más, las tres katana pero esta vez no hubo ningún atisbo de protesta por parte de Zoro.

Por supuesto que no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello cuando aquellas manos reales de Robin se introdujeron bajo su camiseta y fueron acariciándole su torso con las yemas de los dedos y sus uñas. Una sucesión de placer y dolor que supo que estaba siendo bien recibida por parte de Zoro al sentir como su miembro ya se encontraba aprisionado bajo la tela de su pantalón.

Tras un mordisco en su lengua, Robin le quitó la camiseta para dejar a la vista las marcas recién realizadas en su cuerpo. Marcas que ahora apaciguaba su calor con lentas caricias con su húmeda lengua y los seppun de sus labios.

Zoro sentía como si solamente con estos pequeños gesto ya podría darle el mejor momento de su vida pero cuando ella se centró en sus pezones fue no solamente como una descarga eléctrica sino de puro deseo. Ahora eran sus dedos los que se deslizaban por la sedosa piel de su espalda hasta que llegaron a la altura de su top. Top que interrumpían groseramente su camino por tan bellos parajes.

-Eso no se puede permitir, kenshi-san-. Le dijo Robin liberando uno de aquellos pezones del mordisco de sus dientes antes de volver a lamerlo para apaciguar el ardor.

Era como si le hubiera leído la mente o, algo más racional, estuviera queriendo seguir sintiendo sus caricias por su piel… por todo su cuerpo. Por supuesto lo que uno quería era lo que quería el otro, pues ambos tenían actualmente el mismo deseo.

Apartándose, para ofrecerle un buen espectáculo, Robin le dejó que le quitase el top liberando sus pechos que, ansiosos por las atenciones de Zoro, ya tenían sus pezones erectos llamando a los dedos del kengou, sus labios y su lengua.

Zoro se agachó para tener su boca a la altura de los pechos de Robin que empezó a lamer para descubrir el dulce sabor de aquella piel sudorosa y ardiente, agarrándola por la cintura en un fuerte abrazo la levantó del suelo a lo que Robin respondió apresándole con sus piernas.

Arqueaba su cuerpo mientras sentía aquella lengua recorrerle cada porción de sus grandes pechos mientras sus manos los manipulaban con gran maestría, sin dejar que nadie se quedara sin una caricia, un seppun o un mordisco…

… entonces se agarró con fuerza a su cabeza cuando sintió sus cuerpos caer. Fue tan de improviso que se quedó paralizada allí abrazada mientras le hundía la cara entre sus pechos. Notó como Zoro le cogía las piernas para sujetarla en sus brazos y así evitar que pudiera hacerse daño.

Su sonrisa ni siquiera se pudo borrar cuando sintió la fuerza del impacto subir por los pies de Zoro y reproducirse por todo su cuerpo y pasar al suyo. Nada de eso le importaba pues en sus brazos se sentía a salvo de cualquier cosa que pudiera intentar hacerle algún tipo de daño…

¿… cualquiera…?

-¡¡¿¿¡¡QUÉ DIABLOS ES LO QUE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIÉNDOLE A ROBIN-CHWAN, PEDAZO DE MARIMO!!??!!

Los gritos de Sanji atrajeron la atención de todos los Mugiwara hacia la pareja que había caído desde el puesto de vigía. La pareja formada por Zoro y Robin. Una pareja, para más señas, que se encontraba medio desnuda… aunque en el caso de Robin había que fijarse en el short ajustado que llevaba para no caer en el error de pensar que se encontraba totalmente desnuda.

Zoro no podía sentirse físicamente más avergonzado por haber sido cogido en esta situación de lo que ya lo estaba, por un momento hasta llegó a contemplar la posibilidad de quitarse a Robin de encima pero entonces sintió como ella hacía más firme su abrazó alrededor del cuello.

Girando lo necesario para poder mirar a Robin en sus brillantes ojos azules pudo ver como ella no estaba nerviosa por lo sucedido y, por la sonrisa de su rostro, estaba muy claro que pensaba que ya estaban tardando en volver de nuevo arriba y continuar en donde lo habían dejado.

A Robin casi se le sale el corazón del pecho al ver la sonrisa que le dedicó Zoro mientras recuperaba el color habitual de su rostro. En esos momentos no supo si sus nakama les habían estado hablando porque, a pesar de su experiencia para obtener información de cualquiera en cualquier momento, nunca se encontró en semejante escenario.

Robin no solamente le devolvió aquella sonrisa sino que le añadió un tierno y profundo seppun que sacó un alarido por parte de Sanji, mientras que Luffy y Franky animaban a la pareja entre gritos y silbidos. Otros como Chopper y Usopp no podían creerse lo que veían sus ojos. Mientras que a la akage parecía haberle dado un ataque histérico de risa, pues no podía creerse que algo así se le pudiera haber pasado por alto a su sensible radar.

-¿Volvemos, kenshi-san?-. Le preguntó al oído Robin llevando aún consigo aquella sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Con qué?-. Le respondió Zoro mientras se dirigía hacia las cuerdas que llevaban hasta el puesto de vigía.

Robin le cogió el rostro con ambas manos y le hizo mirarla directamente al suyo. Sus ojos unidos en una invisible conexión que parecía existir únicamente para ellos.

-Con lo que es mío.

**END** o **FIN**

______________________________________________________________________

Voy a dejar claro este fic con la frase de una canción de los "Ghost of the robot", una muy especial: 'Only girl for me is you / There can be no other one / If I didn't have faith / I would come undone.'

No hay mucho más que decir al respecto una vez alguien te deja las cosas así de claras.

**GLOSARIO:**

**Shima**: Isla.

**Mecchen**: Muchacha.

**Gohan**: Cena.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Kukku**: Cocinero.

**Uruwashii no risouteki**: Ideal de belleza.

**Eigo no risouteki**: Ideal de inteligencia.

**Zenbi no risouteki**: Ideal de perfección.

**Karei**: Belleza, magnificencia.

**Kajin**: Hermosa mujer.

**Haramaki**: Faja.

**Onna**: Mujer.

**Kengou**: Espadachín.

**Kaizoku-kari**: Cazador de piratas.

**Seppun**: Beso.

**Akage**: Pelirroja.

Hasta aquí por este fic. Si, tras el desastre realizado con el fic "Bara no muzai" intenté arreglarlo con este que tenía a medio hacer pero… -.-

Procuraré que los próximos no se me vayan a estos niveles que ni yo me reconozco. .

A pesar de todo, Arigatou por leer… ¿reviews? Mejor os lo dejo, como siempre, a vuestra elección. ;P

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
